


Almost Love Triangle

by newtmasofficial



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Prompt Fill, background Larry, some ziall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do a Niam where Zayn is in love with Niall but Niall is in love with Liam and Liam loves him back and they start dating. But Zayn starts getting super jealous and tries to get them to break up. Happy ending though and sorta longish? Thanks xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be Niam and Ziam, but I misread it, so now its a Niam and Ziall. The end ship is still the same as it would have been either way.

Pairings: Niam with a backgroud Larry

Word Count: 2,489

Warnings: Some language, mainly fluff

A/N: I just realized that I made this Ziall instead of the Ziam it was supposed to be! Sorry!! 

 

“Thank you, L.A.! We’ll see you soon!” Liam yelled into his microphone while running off stage after the other four boys. It was the last show in L.A., and the last show of the North American leg of the Take Me Home Tour. All the boys of One Direction, including the band, were pumped with adrenaline, ready to go and celebrate their last couple of days in the U.S. 

Once they all got to the dressing room, Niall couldn’t stand still, jumping up and down, yelling about how this part of the tour was great and that he was ready to go out and drink some pints.

“Before you all go out and have fun, take a shower and change your clothes! You boys smell, and I’ve been around you guys for three years! It usually doesn’t bother me; but tonight, you boys smell funky!” Lou Teasdale exclaimed. She swatted her hand in front of her nose to prove her point. She then continued picking up all the clothes that had been scattered around after sound check.

After that was said, all the boys all ran off towards the showers to get ready to go drink and celebrate a terrific ending to this part of the tour.

************************

A couple hours later, Niall had already downed his fourth pint of the night and had taken many shots of tequila in between drinks, and was hanging off of Josh.

“Why doesn’t he love me? Why can’t he see that I love him? Every time I tell him I love him, he just thinks in the platonic way! Why can’t we be like Louis and Harry? I love Liam! Why can’t he see that? Niall rambled on to Josh, who was listening to his best mate while trying to hold him up and make sure he didn’t drink too much.

At the same time, Liam was rambling on to Louis a couple of barstools down. “I love Niall. Like, really love him! Why doesn’t he love me back? I tell him I love him all the time, and he just thinks it’s in a friendship type way. Why does life have to be so cruel? Why doesn’t he love me?”

Louis was just nodding his head, acting like he was listening. Louis himself was drunker than Niall and everything Liam said went in one ear and out the other.

“I wanna go dance, Liam!” Louis whined. “Go tell your problems to Josh.” Louis dragged Liam over to Niall and Josh and scrambled onto the dance floor, grinding with whoever would allow him to.

Josh turned to the two drunken boys and yelled into their ears over the loud music, “Stay here. I’m going to go to the loo! Stay together!” He then ran off, leaving the two lovesick boys grasping onto each other.

Niall turned to Liam, slurring out, “Josh! Why doesn’t Liam love me? I love him! Can’t he see that? Why can’t I hold him in my arms and kiss his forehead and comfort him when all the hate gets to him?”

Liam was shocked to say the least. He had only drunk enough to be a little tipsy and had comprehended everything he had said. He was freaking out on the inside to say the least.  

Niall kept on rambling on about his infatuation with Liam, still thinking it was Josh, while Liam just stared at him, shocked. He then acted on impulse, hoping he didn’t regret it later, leaning in and kissing Niall, shocking the Irish lad partially out of his drunken stupor.

Niall was cut off mid-sentence by a kiss and he became more aware of his surroundings. He pushed the muscular body off his, still thinking it was Josh.

“Josh! What the hell are you-“ Niall was taken aback when his eyes focused in on Liam. Liam had kissed him. _Liam_ had kissed him! But that also meant he had been rambling on about his love for Liam _to_ Liam. At least now his feelings were out on the table and didn’t have to hide them in a dark corner of his mind where they collected cobwebs.

“I’m sorry, Niall! I didn’t mean to! I just, I just thought with-“ This time it was Liam getting cut off with a kiss. They both relaxed into the kiss, finally getting what they had been pining after since they first laid eyes on each other.

The kiss had started to get a little heated, hands wandering away from shoulders and necks, when Niall was tapped on the shoulder. He reluctantly pulled away from their first kiss to see Josh. Behind him, was very beautiful girl, who, when he looked down, was holding hands with Josh.

Josh leaned towards Niall and Liam and whispered in their ears, “We’re getting out of here. I think y’all will be fine on your own. Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” He started to chuckle at the end, but then turned around and pulled the girl with him towards the entrance before either of the boys could say anything back.

“I think we should head out, too.” Niall murmured in Liam’s ear, his lips lightly brushing against his skin. Liam just nodded, letting Niall take his hand.

On the way out, Liam remembered the three other boys who were still dancing and drinking. He pulled back on Niall’s hand and turned him back around.

“We need to let the other guys know we’re leaving so they don’t worry.” Before Niall could say anything back, Liam pulled his hand again, searching for Zayn, Louis, and Harry.

They ended up finding Harry sitting on a bar stool, glaring onto the dance floor.

“What’s the matter, Mr. Grumpy Pants?” Niall giggled. Harry snapped his head up to glare at Niall also. He growled low in his throat before he spoke.

“Louis has been grinding on anybody and everybody tonight! He is so going to get it when we get home, so don’t bother us!” Harry snapped. He still had a scowl on his face, his eyes making their way back towards Louis letting some random girl grind on him. Harry picked up his beer off the counter and took a sip before he slammed it back down.

“Well, have fun with that. We just came over to let you know that we’re leaving. See you later!” Liam spoke up. Harry kept his eyes trained on Louis while he waved the hand not gripped tightly around the drink towards the other boys.

“Yeah, whatever. Bye.”

Niall, who really wanted to leave with Liam, dragged him off to find Zayn, who he thought was at one of the tables in the back. They headed back and soon saw the quaffed hair that was so familiar.

The drunker of the two boys ran forward, tripping over his own feet, landing in arms that had some very familiar tattoos.

Niall looked up and saw Zayn’s mouth quirk up into a smile. “Be careful there, leprechaun! Don’t want to mess up that pretty little face you have!” Niall giggled and stood up straight, waiting for Liam to catch up.

“Well, we just wanted to let you know that we were getting out of here. Harry and Louis are still here though,” Daddy Direction informed.

Niall, who seemed to be getting drunker without any more drinks, giggled for the millionth time that night and tapped Liam on the nose.

“You’re cute. Did you know that?” Liam chuckled at that and kissed Niall on the cheek. They had completely forgotten about the dark haired lad in front of them.

Zayn cleared his throat and the two lovebirds looked up. “Well, if you’re done, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Liam nodded and said a quick goodbye as Niall dragged him off towards the entrance. They didn’t notice the glare that Zayn sent them after they had turned their backs.

_Why does Liam get Niall? Don’t I deserve something? Why can’t he love me? Instead he just had to fall for stupid Liam, Daddy Direction, Mr. Sensible. Stupid. I should have told him about my feelings a long time ago. I’m so stupid._

**********

Liam and Niall had been happily dating for about three weeks. Only the other boys and the band knew about them, and everybody was happy for them. At least on the outside it seemed that way. Zayn had been sulking in his head for the past three weeks, acting like he was happy when Niam came around.

Zayn had a plan though. One to make Niall come running into Zayn’s open arms. He just had to set it all into motion.

Zayn waited until he could get Niall alone and away from Liam. Ever since that night at the club, they were inseparable. But, on Friday, Liam was supposed to go into the studio early in the morning by himself and record his vocals and right after that, he had a couple of one on one interviews scheduled. Niall would be by himself all morning and afternoon.

Friday finally rolled around and Zayn headed to Niall and Liam’s flat, waiting about thirty minutes after Liam had left.

Zayn just walked in with the spare key he had. They all were used to each other walking in like that. Each boy had a key to the others’ flats. The spare keys were used often and they weren’t surprised by it anymore. When Zayn came into the living room, Niall looked up from the couch where he was watching football.

“Hey, Zayn! Come and watch some football!” Niall patted the spot on the couch next to him. Zayn knew now was the time to test his acting skills.   

He walked over to Niall and sat down, getting comfortable. Throughout the game, Zayn fidgeted and acted nervous. He almost wasn’t acting; he was afraid his plan would blow up in his face and he would never have Niall.

Finally, Niall muted the telly and turned towards Zayn. “Spit it out. I know you’re hiding something. You can’t sit still and you keep stealing glances at me! What is it?”

Zayn looked down at the seat and started playing with the fabric, tracing his fingers over the pattern.

“Just spit it ou-“ Niall started.

“Liam’s cheating on you!” Zayn blurted out, silently praying that Niall would believe him.

“What?” Niall was shocked to say the least. “That’s not true! Liam would never cheat on me! He loves me!” his voice cracking on the last sentence. Zayn could literally hear Niall’s heart breaking.

Zayn was about to speak again when Niall burst. “I don’t believe you! You’re lying! You don’t have proof! Liam loves me!” Niall jumped up, ready to kick Zayn out of his and Liam’s flat.

“Wait! I do have proof!” Zayn pulled out his phone, searching for the picture he saved of a very believable photo-shopped picture of Liam kissing another boy. Zayn had searched and searched through Twitter and Tumblr, looking for a picture that would convince Niall that Liam was the bad guy.

Zayn turned his phone towards Niall’s face and he saw it fall. A few stray tears made their way out of his bright blue eyes.

“I’m sorry, Niall. I just didn’t want you to hear it from somebody else. I thought I would be the best to tell you.”

Niall let out a broken sob, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. He almost fell all the way to his knees, but Zayn caught him just in time.

Zayn sat with Niall on the floor running his hand through his hair, whispering soothing words in his ear, trying to calm him down. Inside of his mind, Zayn was ecstatic. He couldn’t believe Niall had believed him. His plan had actually worked.

Just as Niall was finally calming down enough where he could breathe normally, a key sounded in the lock of the front door. Niall stiffened in Zayn’s embrace, staring down the door, waiting for his soon to be ex to come through the door.

When the door finally opened, Liam saw a sad sight in front of him. Niall had tears tracks down his face and his eyes were bloodshot red. His breathing had started to become erratic again. But the worst part was that he was in Zayn’s arms, not his own, his boyfriend’s.

Liam rushed over towards the two on the floor, but as soon as he took one step, Niall shot out of Zayn’s arms and ran to the corner of the room.

“Don’t come near me, you cheating bastard!” Niall screamed, fresh tears making their way down his face.

“What? I haven’t cheated on you!” Liam took a step towards Niall, but Zayn stepped in his way.

Zayn and Liam were having a stare down while Niall silently sobbed in the corner when the first two heard Niall’s small voice, “Show him the picture Zayn. Maybe it’ll jog his memory of that stupid slut he was swapping spit with!”

Zayn pulled out his phone again and unlocked it, the picture still open. Liam grabbed the phone out of Zayn’s hand roughly and laid eyes on the incriminating picture.

Liam almost had to let out a burst of laughter at the picture. He had seen this picture all over Tumblr and Twitter. It was photo-shopped, but it looked realistic.

“This is fake! I’ve seen online! I can probably find the original saying that it’s a fake! I would never cheat on you Niall! I love you, with all my heart!” Liam took a small step cautiously towards the corner that Niall was in and Niall didn’t do anything.

“Prove it! Prove that it’s fake!” By now, Niall had stopped crying, but his breathing had returned to normal.

Liam ran to his room to grab his laptop and brought it back to the living room, sitting on the couch with the computer on his lap. He hit a few keys and turned the screen towards Niall.

“See? It’s fake. The person who made it said so herself. I would never cheat on you.”

Niall slowly made his way towards the couch and peered at the picture and the caption. So it was fake. Niall let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He grabbed the laptop surprising Liam, but then jumped on his lap, covering his face in kisses, apologizing for even believing that he would cheat.

Zayn slowly made his way towards the door, the couple on the couch completely ignoring that he was even there. He slipped out the door and made his way back to his flat.

In the hallway, he bumped into somebody, falling straight onto his bum. The other person held their hand out to help him up, mumbling an apology in the process, and when Zayn looked up, he saw beautiful piercing green eyes.

Both boys gasped when their eyes met.

“Hi. I’m Marcus.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! If you have a prompt, send it to me! You can send it to my tumblr: me-myselfandniall. Make sure to comment and leave kudos! Thanks! :) Have a wonderful day! :D


End file.
